


Sound of Music

by Binary_code



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Apartments, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Inconsistent writing style, Living in the same building, M/M, Overprotective Sakusa, Pianist Kageyama Tobio, Slow Burn, Tsukishima's quest for the sound of music, Violinist Tsukishima Kei, both are idiots, how does one tag?, might delete a few tags after a while, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_code/pseuds/Binary_code
Summary: "Music acts like a magic key, to which the most tightly closed heart opens."  - Mary von Trapp
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

_“Musicians don’t retire; they stop when there’s no more music in them”_

_\- Luis Armstrong_

* * *

* * *

He glided the bow across the strings, his head slightly tilted to the side while he retained an elegant posture. The vibrations surged throughout his entire body as he sped up, increasing the friction between the bow and the strings, then stopped.

People stood up as they clapped, some showering him in roses while others whistled. He held the bow, along with the neck of the violin, and bowed his head slightly to show his appreciation to the crowd. The host of the event began to say something that he couldn’t quite catch, not that he cared. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Just as he walked off the stage, his manager placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned widely, congratulating him on his successful performance. He shrugged the taller one’s hand off and proceeded to walk to the exit, leaving behind the other to apologize to the staff.

_A flat note._

Everything had suddenly sounded like a flat note to him. Not literally, but he would play the note whenever he had something on his mind or if he felt nervous for an upcoming performance.

He hated _it._

Weeks have passed after the performance, he was in his studio where he would practice but today, he just stood there. His violin in between his jaw and collarbone, and the bow resting on the strings. What should he play? What else is there to play? None of it was ever his to begin with. He was just stealing someone else’s work.

Frustrated, he began to slide the bow across with a lot more force than he had intended. He was mad, angry, and annoyed, more at himself than anything.

_Snap._

Something had cut his cheek open, enough to draw a bit of blood. Something had snapped, not just the string. There was something in him that had been severed, making him shove the instrument in its case and closed it as if it were something cursed that was trying to get out.

_What’s the point of giving it his all if he’s still going to be forgotten anyway?_

He closed his eyes and shuddered, memories of his brother coming back to haunt him. The way Akiteru’s eyes lit up whenever he slid the bow across the violin, then the dull color that had replaced it once he knew he wasn’t good enough to play.

He didn’t want that to happen to him. Better to stop now than to plummet into a state of despair.

Suddenly, he’s in high school all over again. Doing the bare minimum to earn a passing grade. Not too great and not too bad either.

♭

“Hey Tsukki, is something bothering you lately?”

He looked up from his cup and arched a brow, it had was his third round of coffee and he hadn’t even noticed. “No, I was just thinking of something.”

“Oh, okay” Yamaguchi forced a smile, looking like a child who tried to cover up something he had done. The blond narrowed his eyes as he placed the mug down with a small thud, earning a flinch from the other.

“Ne, Yamaguchi.”

He hummed in reply and didn’t bother looking up to meet his eyes, fiddling with his phone to make it seem like he was busy texting someone.

“Is there something you wanna tell me?”

“No…?” Tsukishima pressed his tongue against his cheek but decided to drop the topic. If Yamaguchi had something he wanted to tell him, he would. He didn’t need to pry for the information. Unless…

“You didn’t kill somebody, did you?”

Yamaguchi waved his hands and shook his head.

“Of course not! I don’t think I could even stand the sight of blood.” He had a hand over his mouth and stomach, looking queasy just at the thought of it.

He wanted to question him further but decided against it. Tsukishima glanced at his watch and gathered the rest of his things. Akiteru was coming home early and he had to make lunch for them both since his brother had been banned from using the stove for a few months. He didn’t want a repeat of the burning kitchen fiasco.

“I’ll be going on ahead, tell your boyfriends I said hi.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes followed him until he was out the door, dropping his head on the table with a thud, startling the waiter who was walking by.

“Though, I think I’ll be the one getting killed, haha…”

“Kuroo-san?”

Tsukishima was had just gotten in his house when he saw arms draped over the back of the sofa and that hysterical hyena laugh that rang in the living room. He narrowed his eyes at his brother, who was seated in an armchair, _his armchair._

“Tsukki! You’re late.”

Kuroo leaned his head back and grinned up at him like the Cheshire cat. They had the same fucking personality too. Both were equally annoying and troublesome. He scowled and made his way to the kitchen, setting his bag on the kitchen island.

“I don’t like that look of yours one bit. What do you want?” Akiteru and Kuroo looked at each other before the latter spoke up.

“You’re a big boy now, Tsukki. You can’t always mooch off your brother.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning on the island. “Just get to the point.”

“We thought it would be nice if you spent time away from the city since you seem like you really need a break from the paparazzi and it looks like you just really need a break and there was this apartment building in Miyagi so we decided to rent it out and move your stuff there when you weren’t paying attention.”

His brother managed to say it all in one breath, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to see Tsukishima’s face of disapproval and maybe resentment. Before he had the chance to object, Kuroo jumped over the couch and jogged behind him to place firm hands on his shoulders, pushing him up the stairs to his room.

“Think of it as a training camp, you know, like back in college. But for a whole year.”

“A year?!”

Once they reached his room, Kuroo had a sly smile on his face and shut the door, leaving Tsukishima behind to reluctantly pack whatever remained.

“Yamaguchi was in on this too, wasn’t he?”

Akiteru chuckled nervously and gripped on the steering wheel, keeping his gaze on the road ahead. Not like he had a choice anyway since he was the one driving and he didn’t have the guts to look his younger brother in the eye. Sometimes it makes Kuroo wonder who really is the older one between the two.

“He was the one who suggested it… actually.”

_Yamaguchi, I’m sorry._

Tsukishima hummed in response, turning his head to look out the window. It was half-past 5 when they reached Miyagi, his brother parking the car just in front of the apartment complex where Terushima’s aunt was waiting, waving her hand at them enthusiastically.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

“You owe me a lifetime of shortcakes when I get back.” He glared at his brother and slammed the door shut before turning to the older woman with a polite smile.

“You must be Tadashi’s friend.”

Tsukishima bowed his head slightly before straightening up to nod in reply. “Tsukishima Kei.”

“Kei-chan, here are your keys. Your one-eyed friend already moved your things in the apartment, so I hope you’ll enjoy your time here.”

She patted him on the back before returning to her house which was beside the building, offering him one last friendly wave before disappearing behind the door.

She seemed friendly, just like the eyes that he could feel on him. He looked up at the second floor of the building to see his neighbors looking at him like new blood to some pack. Begrudgingly, he made his way to his apartment, making sure he got the number right, before unlocking the door.

He shuffled out of his shoes and made his way to the living room, plopping on the couch that smelled like it had been cleaned not too long ago.

The space was large enough to fit two people even though they claimed it to be a 1-bedroom unit, maybe he could invite Yamaguchi over some time. He yawned at the thought and closed his eyes, feeling himself drift off into a light nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my head for some time and I just had to, if there's anything wrong with my grammar and/or spelling, please point it out! <3
> 
> I might make the other chapters a bit longer cuz I didn't want the first chapter to be so long.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why was he still here, just to suffer?_

His gazed was fixed somewhere in the distance as he spun the wheel lifelessly, his mind trying to comprehend all the wrong doings he’s done to deserve such punishment as great as this. Maybe if he had clapped his hands together more enthusiastically in front of that shrine he visited not too long ago, then maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation.

“Right foot, green.”

Tanaka stomped his foot on the green dot, laughing mockingly while the rest were sprawled underneath him like spiders, excluding Nishinoya who looked like he was possessed by a mad twister ghost. He had to bend back just so he could reach the blue dot, so he had his back facing the mat while he was staring at Tsukishima upside down.

Hinata, who was trying his best to keep his finger on the red dot, groaned as he felt weight being pressed down on his back. Bokuto had his head in the middle of the redhead’s back to take a small rest, his arms and legs were crisscrossed since, Tsukishima quotes, _‘He doesn’t have the mental capacity to realize he can just go on all fours like a normal person.’_

Suga was busy gossiping with Akaashi, Kiyoko, and Asahi, who looked like he didn’t want to hear about his friend’s sex life, each with a glass of wine in hand that had appeared out of nowhere. One of them had probably smuggled it in. How he wished to rid himself of the stress with just a sip of that overly delicious looking wine.

He let out another sigh as he watched his soul leave his body, remembering the events this morning as he spun the wheel again.

_Sunlight was peeking through the blinds as, reflecting on his glasses. He turned his head and muffled the sound of the roosters with the throw pillow, going back to sleep. Which was yet again disturbed by the sound of knocking on his door._

_He had fallen asleep on the couch much to his dislike since he was just too tired to get up to go to his room at the end of the hall. He was still in his clothes from yesterday, his curly hair looking like a nest and his glasses on the coffee table._

_A few more knocks followed along with the shuffling of feet, but he paid no mind to it and continued to drift off to neverland._

_They’ll leave eventually._

_Sadly, they didn’t, and he could practically hear Yamaguchi and his brother telling him off about how antisocial he is. It wasn’t his fault that everyone he had spoken with were either easily irritated or overly annoying—to him._

_He hadn’t planned on visiting or getting to know his neighbors yet, since he just wanted to unpack the whole day and work on a few songs. But seems like they had other things planned in mind._

_He stiffened a yawn and dragged himself towards the door, trying not to glare at whoever was on the other side. No matter how much he wanted to scowl or snap at whoever was knocking, he was going to be the mature adult that he is and smile._

_He lowered his gaze to see a baldie and a dwa—shorter man. Tsukishima, behave. As if he read his mind, the shorter one glared and slammed his foot on the doorframe, trying to look intimidating._

_“You looking down on me, blondie?!”_

_Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and flashed a smug smile. He didn’t bother trying to be nice anymore since it’s their fault for waking him up so fucking early and for causing a ruckus._

_“Then what else am I supposed to do?”_

_“Look at this smartass.” His bald friend’s lip turned upwards, snarling at him._

_“Nishinoya. Tanaka.”_

_The two froze immediately and were now sitting on their knees beside the door, and the man who scared them half to death was bowing at Tsukishima apologetically._

_“I’m sorry if they caused you trouble. I’m Sawamura Daichi.”_

_He stood up straight and held out his hand, waiting for Tsukishima to shake it. He seemed friendly enough, but he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t want to get on his bad side. The air around him was that of a captain and it intimidated him, just a bit._

_“Tsukishima Kei.” He shook the hand and gulped at the firm grip Sawamura had._

_Nishinoya and Tanaka were already making their way inside the apartment, one settling in an armchair while the other was busy inspecting the couch._

_I did not consent to this._

_Hearing Yamaguchi at the back of his head and telling him to play nice, he figured he could use the opportunity to try and get along with his neighbors, so he invited him in._

_“Pardon the intrusion.”_

_He slipped out of his shoes but before he could move towards the living room, a silver haired man followed, bouncing in his steps. He threw his arms around Daichi’s back and grinned, catching him by surprise._

_“Suga, what’re you doing?”_

_“Heard we had new blood, so I came to check it out.” He turned his head to meet Tsukishima’s eyes, his grin growing even wider._

_“Sugawara Koushi, but Suga’s fine.”_

_“Tsukishima Kei.” He bowed his head slightly at the older man, who let out a hearty chuckle as he ruffled his hair, still keeping an arm around the other male._

_More people came by and Tsukishima decided to stop resisting and just allowed them to barge in as if it were their own apartment. ‘If you can’t beat them, join them’. Bokuto was sitting on the ground with his boyfriend, Akaashi, between his legs and arms looped around each one._

_Asahi and Sugawara were in the kitchen, Nishinoya and Tanaka were busy talking animatedly about something Tsukishima could care less, while Daichi and Kiyoko were conversing about the latest news, like the adults they were._

_He sighed in frustration and leaned his head back on the back of the couch, feeling as if 10 years were deduced from his lifespan. He had let complete strangers in his apartment, wait no, they barged in and decided that they were immediately welcomed in his home._

_Sooner or later, he’d find himself dead on the couch or in the bathroom where he wasn’t suspecting a thing. Kiyoko smiled apologetically and sat down next to him, crossing her legs._

_“I know this may seem to be… Overwhelming, but they’re good people.”_

_“Hopefully, otherwise I might just plan my whole funeral while I’m here.”_

_She laughed softly and flashed him another smile, the corners of her eyes creased. Though she wasn’t the most cheerful, her smile alone was radiating. He had to squint his eyes and adjust his glasses before turning away. He wasn’t going to be checking out a married woman._

_“You’ll get used to it.” She patted him on the back before walking over to the other two in the kitchen, seemingly in deep conversation._

_“Say, Tsukishima. What brings you to all the way to Miyagi?” Akaashi had settled his glasses on the coffee table to keep Bokuto from trying to put it on and accidentally break it._

_“It wasn’t on my own accord I can assure you.”_

_The older man chuckled and nodded his head, leaning his back flush against Bokuto’s chest while tucking his head under his chin._

_“Then it’s fate!” Bokuto hooted, earning a blank stare from the blond. Fate had nothing to do with this since this was purely out of coincidence and utterly forced._

_“I don’t think—”_

_“Destiny, then!”_

_Nishinoya and Bokuto high-fived each other like kids while Akaashi and Tsukishima were left staring at the two with a blank stare, absolutely done with their shit._

_…_

_Kami-sama, if you’re up there, end his suffering._

_Just as he was about to murder himself on the spot—not literally(hopefully), another knock on the door was heard before it was slammed open. Nishinoya peeked just above the couch and grinned, jumping over the furniture to greet whoever had let themselves in._

_“SHOUYOU!!”_

_“NOYA-SAN!!”_

_Tsukishima placed a hand over his ear, not wanting to go deaf during their immature and very loud exchange of greetings. Maybe his voice makes up for the lack of height. He raised a brow and turned his head to see whoever it was. He was tan and built, though he was a lot shorter than him._

_“He’s the other tenant that lives downstairs. Awfully loud but he’s a cutie.”_

_Sugawara had jumped over the back of the couch to sit on the other end of it. His cheeky grin never leaving his face._

_‘Don’t tell me there’s more of you…’ Tsukishima inwardly groaned as hid his face in his hands, already feeling the migraine that he was oh so sure was about to have. The silver-haired man laughed and took another sip from his wine, as if reading his thoughts._

_“There’s another one two doors down, though I don’t think we’ll be seeing him anytime soon.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Well—"_

_Nishinoya jumped in between them and grinned, the tan man following shortly after though he preferred to stand. He resembled more of a human tangerine. Tsukishima snorted at the thought and eyed the man up and down._

_Bokuto and Hinata started chatting about their team and their away games, both lost in the world of volleyball. He had come to know that they played on a well-known volleyball team and that both have had a volleyball career back in high school._

_He and a few others were listening to the stories they shared, from training camps to loses and victories. But the flames in their eyes were burning so bright it blinded him._

_Those eyes._

_He and Akiteru had the same annoying eyes that he had to turn away before he slipped into another world of frustration._

_People who are intense annoy him._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Nishinoya had begun to dig through a box that was labeled games and held up a box._

_“Let’s play twister!!”_

He was brought back from his thoughts as they began to topple over each other, all becoming a pile of limbs. Akaashi and Tsukishima took it as a sign that the game was over and started to clean up, kicking everyone of the mat to fold it back into the box.

After a while everything was back in place and nothing was out of order. The rest had already left for work and to give Tsukishima space so he could unpack, while Akaashi and Suga stayed to help with discarding the empty boxes.

“Thanks for helping me unpack.”

Tsukishima bowed his head slightly in appreciation.

“It was the least we could do.”

Akaashi smiled, putting a hand on the blond’s shoulder, while Suga nodded his head, looping an arm around Akaashi’s.

They continued to chat for a while up until it was time for them to go and work. He, being the awfully good host that he is, brought it upon himself to see them out.

Just as they walked out the door, they were greeted by a man wearing a dress shirt that was rolled up to his sleeves and trousers. He was wearing a face mask and had a soft look in his eyes before turning his head away from the door to face them.

“Ah, Sakusa-san. Nice to see you.”

Akaashi nodded his head at the man while Suga forced a grin. Sakusa didn’t bother to nod his head or acknowledge their presence as he sanitized his hands and made his way down, probably to his car.

“Seems like he’s in a good mood.” Suga rolled his eyes before flipping him off while the man’s back was turned.

“Who was that?”

“An ass.” Akaashi chuckled fondly at his friend, running a hand through Suga’s hair.

“That was Sakusa Kiyoomi, he comes by from time to time, so I doubt you’ll be running into him anytime soon.”

“He’s always hogging Kageyama, he won’t even let us touch him unless we’ve sanitized our hands at least three times.”

Tanaka poked his head out the window as he ate a banana. Suga nodded his head, still glaring at the direction Sakusa came from.

“Kageyama?”

“You can pay him a visit if you want, not like Sakusa’s gonna know anway.” Tanaka munched on his banana and pointed at the door next to his apartment, a devious grin plastered on his face.

“Maybe next time, we’ve got work.” Suga waved goodbye as he looped an arm around Akaashi’s, making their way down as well. Tanaka pulled his head back inside and closed the windows, leaving Tsukishima alone to stare at Kageyama’s door from the corner of his eye.

_Is he Rapunzel?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still tweaking out on the word count along with my writing style. I've also got exams so I won't be updating as frequently but I'll be updating every two days after!! I'm also still testing the waters with their personalities, feel free to criticize my work <3
> 
> This chapter was mostly just me typing the scenarios I had in my head HAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

Sweat dripped from his forehead down to his chin, large veiny hands gripping onto the sides, hard enough to make his knuckles turn white. Heavy pants along with a few grunts echoed throughout the room, steam radiating off the blond as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.

He’d been at it all morning, yet he still wasn’t satisfied. The boxes Akaashi and Suga had tried to move or unpack were all in the wrong places, so he had to move everything out again and start from square one. He leaned against the wall beside the TV and huffed out in frustration.

When was the last time he had worked out? Probably awhile, he had been too busy doing the bare minimum for his job that he had forgotten to visit the gym. Tsukishima scrunched his nose and lifted the hem of his shirt, glancing at the hardened muscle that glistened with sweat.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t that out of shape. But it still wouldn’t hurt to visit at least once a week.

As he was about to push himself off the wall, a small sound that he was all too familiar with grounded him. _Chopin’s Nocturne in C sharp minor,_ _piano accompaniment._ His last performance before going on hiatus. But whoever was playing it didn’t sound half-assed like him.

No, whoever was playing it was wearing their heart on their sleeve. All the emotions could be felt on each of the notes that were being played. Parts of the piece were left silenced with the absence of the violin. _His violin._

His fingers twitched, ached, wanting to hold the instrument in his arms and just play to his heart’s content. He, too, wanted to wear his heart on his sleeve. To be able to express such emotions he himself cannot.

Instinctively, he grabbed his violin and stared at it. Emotions swirled in the pit of his stomach as he listened. Anger, resentment perhaps even loneliness but what surprised him the most was the feeling of longing.

Tsukishima longed to play again, to be able to glide the bow over the strings and drown himself in the world of flying notes and music. His calloused fingers traced the broken string and he felt himself spiral once more in his own thoughts.

_Was it truly worth it?_

Was it truly worth the endless hours of practice just to end up with a song that sounded all like the others? Like holding a flat note for who knows how long, it gets less interesting the more it holds out.

He laughed quietly, a short huff of air out his nose that was barely perceptible, hearing Yamaguchi’s frustrated voice reprimanding him for being a coward in the back of his head.

It was during his last year of high school and he had been stuck whether he should pursue a music career or work at a desk job, which at the time he preferred because it would give him a steady income thus making him financially stable.

And now, he’s high school again. Doing the absolute bare minimum to just get a passing grade. He gripped the neck of the violin, the soft notes of the piano coming to a halt and he’s left with nothing but an aching heart that longed for something he was afraid of.

_Coward._

_\--_

Days passed without the melodious sound that echoed throughout the building and had managed to etch itself in his head.

Though he wasn’t one to complain, he enjoyed not being able to hear the sound that either made him want to lose all the hair on his head out of frustration or resign himself to the world of sheet music and sonatas.

Of course, he chose neither. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he wished to hear the sweet sound that made him feel all the emotions the pianist was feeling. Be it joy, sadness, anger, or despair, he had grown fond of it all.

What irked him the most was the constant feeling of longing – like the pianist longed for something more, something beyond his reach – and Tsukishima would know, he felt the same. Whoever the unknown pianist was, annoyed him.

The second time it happened, he was on the phone with Yamaguchi. The two were in a _very_ serious phone call about whether the color yellow looked good or great on his freckled friend. He sighed into his phone as he once again tried to help boost his friend’s self-esteem. “You’ll look great either way, just put the damn sweater on.”

He heard the rustling of clothes from the other end which was then followed by silence, Yamaguchi was probably staring at himself in the mirror and pointing out the things that would look better on him.

“I know, I just want to look good for my boyfriends.”

Tsukishima pressed his lips in a fine line, he loved Yamaguchi, he really did – though he won’t admit that even if his life depended on it – and he was stoked, _brimming_ with happiness when he found out his childhood best friend managed to snag not one _but two_ boyfriends.

But that served as a constant reminder that he himself was as single as a pringle who can’t even give his crush a simple love letter – which he still has to this day, but that discussion has been closed a very long time ago. “They still find you attractive even after knowing you eat fries _soggy_.”

Yamaguchi whined into the phone, and the blond could hear him jump back on his bed to scream into his pillow like a high schooler. He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

_Whipped, the lot of them_.

Tsukishima shook his head, everyone in the building was gay – not that he had a problem with it –, save for Kiyoko and Tanaka who happened to be married, but it did leave a foul taste in his mouth when rainbow hearts were being shoved down his throat the moment he steps out the door. 

_“…burn the gays.”_

“Aren’t you gay?”

_“And?”_

The two broke into silly grins and a fit of giggles as they continued to talk, catching up on life and each other’s well-being. Tsukishima opened his mouth to give his usual snarky remark when a symphony echoed throughout the building.

He turned his head to the direction where the sound was coming from, muttering a small _‘got to go’_ to Yamaguchi before ending the call, and walked out of his apartment.

Tanaka was leaning on the rails with Kiyoko as they drank coffee from their mugs, too engrossed in whispering to each other to even notice the blond. Shimizu took another sip before turning her head to meet his gaze, nodding her head in acknowledgment.

Her husband looked over and grinned, beckoning him to come closer.

“Hey, Tsukishima! Just in time.”

His wife made her way back into their apartment, probably to give Tsukishima his own mug of coffee, ever the polite one of the two. It still surprised him how he managed to catch her heart but that’s none of his business.

He looked down below and noticed the others sitting on the hood of the cars, some optioning to sit on the chairs that were laid out on an empty parking space. They were chatting quietly as they listened to the symphony that rang in the building.

“You should join us more often.” Kiyoko handed him a mug which he took thankfully, taking a large sip. The three didn’t bother to continue the conversation, their ears were too busy with the sound of the piano to focus.

Everything just seemed to fit into place, the way he leaned on the rails with his arms crossed, observing those below who had pleasant smiles on their faces. This, he could get used to. Listening to the sound of melodious notes, seeing everyone content with a smile on their face, even the corners of his mouth turned upwards and he hid it by bringing the mug to his lips. He liked this, _not that he’d ever admit it._

\--

Days passed, and the more he listened to the pianist down the hall, the more he began to notice the small things in the way they played. For every missed note, they tried to cover it up by playing a similar one closest to their hand, he hated it all.

The way they had the determination to keep playing, even when they missed a few notes had him scowling, sometimes even cheering silently whenever they manage to perfect a riff.

It still bothered him, nonetheless. A few days ago, whoever was playing had played like they were some hidden talent, kept away from the world, only to be seen by the evil fake mother. Hence, the nickname _Rapunzel_.

Shaking the thought from his head, he grabbed the violin that innocently rested on the coffee table. The broken string had been removed and replaced, tuned and was now ready for friction. Tsukishima rested his jaw on the chinrest and blew out a puff of air from his nose.

Intense people annoyed him, they build themselves up so high only to come crashing down when reality hits them square in the jaw. Really, _people should know when to quit._

He readied his bow on the violin, his calloused fingers making a home on the fingerboard by the neck. A stance that had been perfected to a degree, but he didn’t dare to move.

Tsukishima couldn’t slide the bow across the strings, not when he knew the sound would come out as a flat. No matter how many times he’d tune the damned thing, it would always sound the same to him.

He placed the instrument back in its case and threw his head back to gaze at the ceiling. Maybe he should retire after the competition in Italy. When was that scheduled again? Didn’t matter, his manager probably already got that arranged.

Feeling stuffy in his own space, he decided it was high time for him to go out and get some fresh air. The noisy bunch of the building had gone to a volleyball tournament, save for Nishinoya who went to cheer them on along with the rest of the tenants.

Tsukishima had come up with an excuse that leaves him alone and by himself. He relished the utter silence that blanketed the building, waltzing his way down to get groceries from the nearby store. Letting the old lady pay for hers first before he did, _manners._

He shuddered at the cool summer breeze that hit his skin, making him feel sticky. His lips quirked downward as he shifted uncomfortably in his clothes, already wanting to drown himself under the shower.

Though maybe he should’ve paid more attention as he powerwalked back, then maybe he could’ve heard the loud but not obnoxiously so _‘look out’_ from above. Something – no, _someone_ was falling from and onto him.

Time seemed to slow down for the blond, and he did what any shoujo manga love interest would do, he stepped out of the way and watched the idiot fall onto a patch of grass.

The sleeves of his sweater were torn and looked like a cat scratched them, and his sweatpants had been folded up to his knee and the man sat up, his feet bare and dirty. _What kind of romcom bullshit was this?_

The man got up, swaying slightly, before turning his gaze to Tsukishima, a large scowl painted his face along with a tiny scratch mark on his cheek. His blue eyes gazed into his golden brown ones and the way those eyes sucked the breath out of his lungs, he’d never know.

Deep blue eyes that shone brightly like the sky and were dark enough to match the deepest depths of the ocean Tsukishima doesn’t even know he was drowning in. He let out a breath he realized he was holding as the man blinked, eyeing him curiously.

Fuck, okay. What does he say? What do you usually say when a handsome stranger with a jawline that could cut and eyes so blue it feels like you’re drowning in them falls from the sky?

_“Watch where you’re landing next time.”_

_Fuck you and your gay-ass heart._

“Maybe _you_ should watch where you’re walking next time.”

_Feisty._

“Maybe you should remember someone falling from the sky isn’t a normal occurrence.”

_Easy there, Kei._

The ravenette clicked his tongue and looked away, dusting himself off when Tsukishima noticed how he had a hard time regaining balance. _Chance!_ He cleared his throat and shoved his free hand in his pocket, earning the other’s attention once again. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“Not intentionally.”

He put on his usual poker face, looking bored. “Where do you live?” Okay, he didn’t mean to sound creepy. Was that creepy? _Fuck, it was creepy._ The underlying intentions along with his gay panic seemed to fly over said man’s head.

“It’s fine, I can manage.”

_Yeah, Kei. Just keep walking._

“Really? Because from the way I see it, you look like a baby deer.”

_Keep walking, not talking!_

The man glanced at him then at the apartment complex before _reluctantly_ agreeing. They slowly made their way back, golden brown eyes not leaving his form for a second in fear of the smaller man accidentally falling and hurting himself more.

His walking was a little off like he was some mermaid who had just gotten used to walking. But he paid no mind to it, maybe it was because of the fall, and it messed up his ankles, and he was just trying to pretend like it doesn’t hurt him at all.

Yeah, the raven seemed like the type to do just that. Their walk was silent, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, he wasn’t the type to initiate a conversation, even more so small talk and the other didn’t seem to mind as he quite enjoyed the peace and quiet.

A familiar building came to view, along with a familiar parking lot. The man stopped in front of the stairs and turned around, looking up at him with his usual scowl.

“This is me.”

“Thanks…I guess?”

Before he could say anything, the man had already walked up the stairs and into his apartment, two doors down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting late TwT, I had to rewrite this whole chapter cuz my laptop decided to be a lil bixch. The whole 'burn the gays' thing was from a convo I had with a friend of mine and I just had to add it HAHAHAHA. Anyways, this was the piece he played in the first half, go check it out or whateva L~3~L
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7k2pmKUXxI
> 
> PS. Just wanted to share but I aced my exam <(￣︶￣)> okay not really aced BUT I PASSED IT ALL HAHAHAHA pls praise me I like compliments (*/ω＼)  
> \---
> 
> Next time: Birthdays and mother Gothel


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, but a plea for help. I'll update again next week but this comes first. I hope you understand

I'm so sorry but this isn't a chapter, my country needs help and the government is useless. Even a dollar can save lives

https://helptheph.carrd.co/ 

Please help save my brothers and sisters in Cagayan.


End file.
